1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stroller, and more specifically, to a stroller with linkage assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most strollers in the present market have folding apparatus to fold the strollers into a smaller size for easy transportation. In the mean time, to provide convenience and safety for the child therein, the strollers usually have protecting guard composed by armrests and a tray according to the prior art. However, the protecting guard usually takes more space than is expected in a folded stroller when effort is made to fold the stroller to a small size. Examples for description purpose are listed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,998 and in the U.S. patent application #2003/0201626A1, which in both the disclosures, the armrests stretch out of the stroller and take more space when the stroller is folded.
There is another example that illustrates a stroller having a detachable tray, such as the U.S. patent application 2006/0125210A1, which assembles the tray on the stroller by a mechanism and if the size of the folded stroller is to be reduced to a smallest scale, the tray needs to be detached from the stroller first.